Red-Alert
by Pinkglitter16
Summary: This is the story of Red-Alert. She is the daughter of Ratchet and Wheel-Jack. Rated T to be safe.
1. Chapter 1 Birth

**HEEYOO! This is a little thought bunny that I needed to type down so here it is.**

** Ratchet has a daughter named-You guessed it-Red Alert. This is a made up story and I know there is a character named Red-Alert out there sooo...yeah**

**I do not own transformers prime. I only Own Harmony and Melody my OC's**

* * *

Chapter 1

"Wheel-jack! Th-the Sparkling's coming!", Ratchet gasped.

"Are you sure? Last time it was just a kick," Wheel-Jack said mischievously.

"I'm serious this time Wheel-Jack!"

"Fine,Fine!Okay!Come on!" Wheel-Jack helped Ratchet up to his pedes.

He pushed him out the door and into the hospital.(Ratchet is a doctor so he lives in an apartment next to the hospital)

Jack (I'm calling Wheel-Jack Jack :D) went to the front desk.

"Welcome to the Cybotronian may I help you?"

"Uh, yeah my mate here is about to spark."

"Okay follow the Medic in the right corridor."

"Thanks" Jackie guided Ratchet to the right corridor where a black and silver mech was standing. The mech looked at the couple then led them down the hallway. The mech opened a door and ushered them in. In the room was a berth, a chair, a table and another door that obviously led to the bathroom.

The Medic laid Ratchet on the berth and Jackie sat in the chair.

"Okay my name is Alert and I'll be your medic. Now your going to spark is that correct?"

"Yes.." Ratchet hissed clutching his servos together.

"Okay Wheel-Jack was it?I'm going to have to make you step into the hallway for a bit,I have to do a C-section."  
The wrecker shrugged"Okay, then" and walked out the door.

15 minutes later

The Medic popped his head out the door."Alright come and see your new daughter."

Wheel-Jack rushed inside and stopped by the side of the berth. Ratchet was holding a sparkling than was red with white stripes like Ratchet only switched. She had big baby blue eyes and she had Wheel-Jacks face color and shape.

"What do we name her?" Jackie asked.

"How about Red-Alert?"

"I like it"

* * *

**That is how Red-Alert was born. This is in Transformers prime. Please don't comment anything bad. Who should Red-Alert fall in love with? It's either: Smokescreen, Knock-Out, or Ultra Magnus. Who do ya think? Please nothing nasty.**


	2. Chapter 2 The Knife

**Hey this is Chapter Two of Red-Alert. This is a cool chapter really that I thought of.**

**I do not own Transformers Prime.**

* * *

A 3 year old Red-Alert was playing in the kitchen on the floor with a knife in her hands. Wheel-jack just came out of the berth-room and froze when he saw what she was playing with. Red-Alert plunged the knife in her hand.

Wheel-jack ran over and he was just about to call Ratchet when he saw there was no energon. In fact there was no cut or mark whatsoever.

"R-Ratchet!" Whee-jack called shakily.

"What is it Wheel-jack? Why do you-" Ratchet had just came out of the berth-room and saw Red-Alert with the knife.

"R-Ratchet watch this." Red-Alert plunged the knife in here pede.

"Ratchet just about fainted.

"Look Ratchet no energon. Not even a cut!"

Ratchet looked and Wheel-jack was right. No cut or energon.

"What is going on?" The asked in unison.

* * *

**Haha! A cliff hanger! So it's so short. I didn't expect it to be long though. Please review. Nothing Nasty.**

**Love Poll:**

**Knockout-0**

**Smokescreen-1**

**Ultra Magnus-1**


	3. Chapter 3 Bullies

**HEYO! This is Chapter 3 of Red-Alert. She is 13 in this chapter. So far this had all been flashbacks of Ratchet. Red-Alert has the power to not get injured by any weapon but can hurt others. Cool huh? Red-Alert is a sweet, shy, and sensitive bot but when mad...all I can say is...your dead. This takes place at school.**

** I do not own Transformers Prime. I only own Harmony and Melody.**

* * *

Red-Alert's P.O.V.

I had just walked into the court yard of the school talking with Melody and Harmony my BFF's. We tried to avoid Ironhide but he always finds us.

"Well, looky here. A walking toothpick." His friends behind him laughed.

"Whats the matter, can't tell me off?Oh that's right I haven't heard you speak. Can you or are you to SHY!" That hurt my spark!

"Back off Ironhide!" Melody said.

"Yeah, pick on someone your own size!" Agreed Harmony.

"I don't wanna hear your voiceboxs I wanna hear hers! She probably sounds like a chipmunk!"

I bit my lip holding back tears.

"Oh, look the baby's gonna cry! Does the baby need a diaper change?"

I bit my lip harder with a tear going down my cheek. I turned around and ran as fast as I could away with tears streaming down my cheek. I wiped them away and kept running.

Soon i got to a broom closet. I opened the door slipped in, sat down on a box, and wept till i had no tears left. A small knock made me look up.

"Alert? Are you in there?" A mech 2 vorns older than me popped his head in the closet.

"Ultra Magnus? Wh-What are you doing here?"

"I-uh- wanted to see that you were all right."

"I'm not." Hugging my knees to my chasis I looked over at him"Ironhide made fun of me."

"It's Okay, he does that to everyone."

I looked at him and saw his face was red.

"Soooo...wanna get out of this closet?"

I giggle."Yeah"

* * *

**What do you think? I'm sorry she had to get bullied but I had to put a real experience.**

**Love Poll:**

**knockout-0 You don't like this one.**

**Ultra Magnus-1**

**Smokescreen-1**

** It might just be Ultra Magnus. :D**

**Please Rate and Review!**


	4. Chapter 4 Getting back together

**Hello Pinkglitter16 here! This is about when Red-Alert comes to Earth. All I'm gonna say.**

* * *

Red-Alert's P.O.V. 

I was in an escape pod. I was hurtling to an unknown planet. I was breathing heavily as i backed up against the wall.

I let out a shriek as the pod started pummeling toward the strange planet. It started going faster and faster. I closed my optics as we crashed into some sort of substance called sand. We learned about it on Cybotron.

The pod door opened and I stepped out, only to be surrounded by decipticons.

"Scrap!"

* * *

Ratchet's P.O.V. 

I was at the monitor as usual looking for decipticon life signals and trouble. I found a life signal but it was...an auto-bot's surrounded by decipticon's.

"Optimus, Ultra Magnus, there is an auto-bot's life signal just outside Jasper. Decipticon's everywhere!"

"Understood." optimus said before firing up the ground-bridge.

"I think Wheel-Jack and Harmony should come with you."

"AW YEAH! I'm ready to kick some tailpipe!" Harmony said cheering.

The ground-bridge swirled to life and the 3 auto-bots went through only to see the most amazing sight.

* * *

Author-less P.O.V 

Red-Alert was 15 feet in the air with black light coming from her optics.

"Azarath Metrion ZINTHOS!" Black orbs formed around her hands as decipticons screeched in pain and were thrown across the desert. Boulder came out of no-where and crushed the decipticons.

The young femme's optics started to return to it's normal blue gaze. She wavered then started falling, unconscious. Wheel-Jack caught her. He gave a small gasp at what he saw. It was his daughter Red-Alert.

"Ratchet we need a ground-bridge,NOW!" Wheel-Jack's tone was anxious so Ratchet started up a ground-bridge right away.

The three bots walked in first Optimus, then harmony with a sad look on her face-plate and then wheel-Jack holding a femme.

"No...it can't be!"

* * *

Ratchet's P.O.V. 

Wheel-Jack was holding an unconscious Red-Alert. I rushed them over to the med-bay were Wheel-jack set her down. I scanned her and was releived to see she was fine.

"Wheel-jack what happened?"

"Well we came out of the Bridge and saw her up 15 feet in the air doing...the spell."

"The-WHAT!"

"You heard me. Azarath Metrion Zinthos, can't get it outta my head!" Wheel-jack walked out of the room shaking his helm.

"Well, she's safe that's all I care about." Miko popped her head in.

"Hey, it's a new girl?What's her name? What's she like?" She was practically jumping up and down.

"This is Red-Alert me and Wheel-jack's daughter. She is...quiet shy at times and loves music and singing. She is,in fact, one of the most powerful auto-bots ever."

"Really?So cool! I HAVE to go tell the other!" She ran off.

I heard groaning and turned to see Red-Alert sitting up rubbing her helm.

"Carrier, is that you?"

"Yes it's me, Alert."

"Oh, RATCHET!" She flung her arms around my neck embracing me. "Oh,daddy I missed you." She whispered.

"I missed you too." I whispered back. Wheel-jack came into the room.

"Ratchet, I thought I heard something. Are you-" he was cut off by Red-Alert jumping on-top of him and hugging him tightly.

"Oh,dad!" Wheel-jack pulled my arm to get into the hug too. We were a complete family now.

* * *

**Heeeeyyy! Did you like that part? I made it happy as to make up for the last chapter. So Red-Alert is gonna fall in love with Ultra Magnus.**

**Hope you like! Please give a .PRETTY PLEASE?!**


	5. About Red-Alert

**Hey! This is Red-Alert's Bio**

**Name:Red-Alert**

**Age:2 years younger than Ultra Magnus...how old is he anyways?**

**Gender: femme(girl)**

**Personality:shy,nice,artistic,devilish(Sometimes)**

**Secrets:She has dark powers like Raven from Teen Titans or a necromancer**

**Hobbies:painting,listening to music, reading, plotting revenges**

**Hope this helps understand the character more!Bye! See you next chapter!**


End file.
